


The Naughty Life of Joey and Pacey Witter

by AlixMcCarthie



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMcCarthie/pseuds/AlixMcCarthie
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around the sex life of Joey Potter and Pacey Witter. Take place at various times throughout their life.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 15





	The Naughty Life of Joey and Pacey Witter

“OK I think I finally was able to put the kids to sleep” Joey says as she places the baby monitor onto the coffee table. She falls onto the couch into a slouched position, letting out a loud sigh, rubbing her hand on her face to help relive some of the tension she was currently feeling. 

She could not understand why her child puts up a massive fight every time he needed to go to bed. One day when he gets older, he will be wishing to get a full night’s sleep, she thought. She continues thinking to herself about her kids and then the publishing deadline coming up for the novel she is currently editing. 

She feels a hand touch her shoulder and the tension she is feeling begins to dissipate. “Was Arie difficult to get to sleep again?” his voice says soothing her as she rests her head on his hand that is touching her. “Yeah. This last week he has been very difficult, I’m beginning to wonder if he’s starting to teeth.” She replies as he makes his way around the couch to sit next to her. “Our baby is starting to grow.” He sighs and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She curls up into her side, loving being in her husbands embrace, closing her eyes as she takes in his warmth, “As stressful as he is, I want him to stay tiny. It seems like yesterday Vada was able to be cradled in our arms” Sighing the married couple, enjoys this rare moment of silence in one another’s arms. 

Minutes passed when they hear a cry coming from the monitor, sensing Joey’s frustration, Pacey stands up letting Joey know he will take care of this one. Thankful for his understanding Joey smiles at Pacey as he grabs the monitor and runs up the stairs to the baby’s room. Knowing it would be awhile before Pacey would be able to Arie back to sleep, Joey closed her eyes in hopes of taking a quick nap. 

~XXX~

Walking into the baby’s room, he reaches the crib and leans over to look at his son. The young Witter was red in the face from all the crying he was doing. “Oh Arie” Pacey says as he lifts the baby and holding him close. Bouncing him up and down, Pacey eventually goes to sit down in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Having Arie in his arms, Pacey cannot help but smile at the creation he and Joey welcomed just 6 months earlier. “Your mother, sister and you are the best things to happen to me” Pacey says continuing rocking his son, who’s eyes are slowly beginning to shut. “I cannot wait until your old enough and as a family we can go out on the True Love II for the summer. Your sister and you can learn how to sail, and we can spend months away from here.” As he continues to fantasize of his family’s future out at sea, Pacey notices Arie as drifted off into a deep sleep. 

Getting out of the rocking chair steadily so no to wake up the baby, he kisses him on the head and places him on his back in the crib. Quietly backing out of the room he takes one last look at Arie and carefully closes the door. 

Wanting to check on his and Joey’s almost 3-year-old daughter, Pacey opens her door a crack and sees her sound asleep on her bed. God, he thinks to himself, she looks so much like her mother.  
He heads back downstairs and sees Joey passed out on the couch. Not wanting to leave her downstairs all night but also, he did not want to wake her up, Pacey scoops her in his arms. She stirs in his arms and buries her face into his chest. He begins to head up to their room, careful not to bump into any walls on his way up. 

As he walks into their room, Joey’s eyes flutter open and she lets out a yawn. “Pace? Wh-Where are we?” Her half-opened eyes look around. “You fell asleep on the couch, but I didn’t want to wake you up, Baby.” Placing a kiss on her forehead as he places her on the left side of their bed. “Go back to sleep baby” he says as his lips linger just above hers. 

They have not had sex often since the birth of Arie. Understandable since Joey was not feeling herself since the birth. He did not want to push her, because her feeling ready was more important to him. But he could not lie, that he missed having her in his arms as he pushed himself into her. The way her fingers would grip his back as she gets closer to climaxing. Her sweet moans into his ear, as he would pound away. And finally, them climaxing together as the wave of pleasure passed between them.  
Shaking away these thoughts he could feel his dick begin to harden in his pajama’s pants. “I’m going to go take a shower” he quickly blurts out as he walks into their ensuite, closing the door behind him.  
Pacey looks at himself in the mirror looking down to see his member has begun to make an appearance. ‘Damn Potter always had this effect on me’. He turns the shower on to the coldest setting in hopes of quickly stopping the problem he was having, so he could go back to his wife. 

Just as he is getting ready to slip off his pants, he hears the bathroom door slide open. Not turning around, he feels small warm hands get placed on his back. Kisses lingering on his tanned skin. His pants begin to slowly get pulled down by hand all too familiar to Pacey. 

“Thought I wouldn’t notice?” Joey asks sultry as she makes her way into his view. “Knowing how you have been since the baby; I didn’t want you to feel pressured” Pacey replies looking down.

Joey’s hands slide over to his chest, and she looks up at Pacey. “You always know how to take care of me and the kids, now its my turn to help take care you.” Joey’s hand begins to slide down Pacey’s chest, her finger tracing around his nipple. He leans down to capture her lips when she leans away and begins to suck on his neck. Her tongue follows the trail left by her fingers. Pacey shudders at the touch of his wife. It had been so long since they had been intimate, but his body would never stop reacting to her touch. He lets out a moan as his dick begins to touch leg, begging to be handled by her expert hands. She may not have slept with as many people as she had, but she defiantly knew how to work his body.

He was so caught up in the feel of her fingers and mouth tracing patterns across his chest, he did not realize his pants were pulled down to his ankles.  
Joeys lips travelled down towards Pacey’s lower half, as her hand begins to gently touch his balls, maneuvering them between her fingers she kisses her everywhere except where Pacey wants her lips to be. 

Pacey could not believe what was happening, her lips and hand expertly teasing him, continuing to lead him towards the edge. Her kisses and hands touching him everywhere except for where his body is begging for her to be. “Fuck Joey, you’re such a tease baby” he moans out as Joey smirks seeing the effect, she is having on him. Even after all this time she still knows how to work him.

She wanted to know how much he wanted her on his dick, “C’mon baby tell me what you want.” Waiting for a response she begins to slide her hands up her stomach, cupping her breasts in her hands. Since she was still breastfeeding, her breasts were bigger and fuller than they normally are. She easily went up at least 2 cup sizes with her pregnancy. Even though he loved her no matter the size of her breast, Joey could tell he did not mind the change in size as she catches him starring at them on a regular basis.

Finally answering her question, Pacey moans out “Your lips on my cock baby, I want to feel your lips as they wrap around, your head bobbing up and down.”  
Smiling at his response, Joey finally gives into his request, her hand moving from her breasts to wrap themselves around his dick. She begins to move slowly, leaning down so that her tongue traces circles on his tip. 

A moan escapes Pacey lips as he feels her tongue on his dick. Somehow, he got harder than he was before. 

Sealing the tip of his cock between her lips, her hands began sliding along his length as her tongue circled around his tip. Her mouth slowly slides along his length, her hand meeting her mouth at a shorter distance every time. She was unable to fit his entire length within her mouth, but she was hoping by reigniting their sex life, they could get back to where they were. 

With her mouth hands continuing to pump along his length, she begins to speed up. She feels his member begin to twitch within her month and she know he his getting close. “Joey” he begins to moan, finding it difficult to get the words out. Knowing he was seconds away from exploding in her mouth, he can let out of last groan before he begins shooting into his wife mouth. ‘Fuck she is so hot’ he thinks as he watches her eat up all his jizz. She takes her mouth from him and begins to stand up.

Looking into his eyes, she knows he loved that as much as she did. He lowers his lips onto hers and they begin kissing each other, his tongue slides into her mouth, fighting for dominance before she finally lets him take over. 

He hears Joey let out a soft moan during the kiss. His hand lowers from her face down to her boobs. Firmly grabbing onto them, they fill his hands. His fingers gently squeeze and flick her nipples, she gasps into his mouth briefly until his tongue once again finds its place back in her mouth. His mouth moves from hers, pushing her hair over her shoulder, he leaves kisses from her ear trailing them down her arm. Making his way back up he breathes along her chest. 

He grabs her ass giving it a quick squeeze, causing her giggle as he picks her up, placing her on the edge of their bathroom counter.

Continuing his descent on her, Pacey reaches her left nipple, giving it a couple flicks with his tongue, he sees Joey with her eyes closed moaning under her breath. His mouth quickly surrounds her nipple, sucking and nibbling on it gently. He moves his hand that is resting on hips, down to the front of her pajamas. Sliding his hand down her pants, until his cool fingers contact her clit. 

Joey tenses at the cool sensation, but quickly relax into it as his hand begins to work. He started off with slow strokes, speeding up as Joey begins to move herself against him. Pacey begins to speed up, as Joey gets closer and closer to release. ‘Holy shit I’m about to cum’ Joey thinks to herself as she continues to grind against his hands. Just as she is about to release, Pacey suddenly stops. 

‘What the fu--’ Joey begins to think out loud. Pacey interrupts her with a quick kiss on her lips before saying “not until I can go down you”. And suddenly he is between her legs, placing kisses along the inside of her legs. “Pacey please” Joey begs for hid mouth to be on her.

Pacey giving his signature Witter smirk, “Please what Potter?” 

“Go down on me Pace.” She moans just loud enough for him to hear.

“With pleasure my dear.” Pacey replies as his tongue goes between her slits tracing from her vagina up towards her clit. Joey lets out a loud moan as his tongue pays extra close attention to her clit. His tongue doing its magic of flicking against, bringing Joey closer to her climax. 

Joey’s hands gently feel his hair between her fingers, as he continues to work his tongue along her clit. She feels his finger begin to slide into her vagina, slowly moving itself in and out. Once his first finger is nicely lubed up, Pacey slides in a second finger. Curling both fingers slightly up and his tongue increases it pace on her clit.

Joey is in ecstasy at this point, as Pacey continues to work his magic on her, she feels this heat start in her stomach. It begins to slowly make its way down, until she is engulfed in this feeling of absolute pleasure. 

Hearing her let out that moan, Pacey knows exactly what she just experienced. He rises from between her legs, smiling his cheeky grin at her. Grabbing his face between her hands she gives him a quick peck on the lips, that turns into another make out session.

They eventually break apart and rest their foreheads against one another. Gazing into one another’s eyes, Pacey says “We need to do that more often Joe”. Wrapping her arms around his neck she giggles in agreement “Could not agree with you more Pace”.

The two love birds are interrupted from their moment, when they begin to hear the baby monitor let out a wail from their bedroom.

“Guess its my turn” Joey says as she hops down from the counter.

Pacey quickly pulls her back, “not before this”, he wraps his arms around her and gives her another passionate kiss. She kisses him back before breaking out of his embrace, knowing if she does not leave now, she might never leave his arms.

As she walks out of their bathroom, Pacey cannot help but look down at his wife’s ass. ‘Damn’ he thinks.

“I feel you looking at my ass Pacey” Joey says calling him out.

“Damn right, and you and your ass are looking hot tonight.”

Joey cannot help the smile that forms on her face as she exits their bedroom door, heading to their sons’ room. 

Fin


End file.
